


《宇宙不过是0和1》

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 已完结，GL/BL/BG全有，谨慎观看。游戏设定借用《黑镜》第五季第一集。





	1. Chapter 1

“唔啊！！！！”

随着一声巨响，戴萌摔回了地面。准确来说是戴萌操纵的虚拟人物，一个性感到快撑破上衣的漂亮妹子。

戴萌翻了个身，躺在地上气喘吁吁。触感的还原度是百分之百，这感觉很奇妙，她痛到几乎要晕过去，但又清楚地明白自己毫发无伤。

这是自由模式，没有时限也没有血条，唯一的结束方式是主动认输。戴萌已经被单方面狂揍了五分钟，仍然没有投降的意思。

莫寒从高台上纵身一跃，轻巧地落在她身边，像一只优雅的猫。

“我该谢谢你没踩我脸上吗？”戴萌打趣道，“你该跟公司反映一下，做点爆头的特效，或者吐血也行，现在这样太小学鸡了。”

“那样会被分级，影响销量。”莫寒盘腿坐下，她选的是一个男性角色，穿着纯白色的空手道服，挺长的刘海搭在眼前，典型的日式帅哥造型。

“我觉得现在已经很需要分级了。”

戴萌抬起头，她从这个角度甚至看不到自己的脚。她揉揉自己的胸，触感极其真实，连小腹的燥热都一应俱全。

“小孩子玩了根本把持不住吧。”

莫寒听完一愣，测试部人手不足，她临时被拉来帮忙，并不清楚细节做到了哪种程度。而她邀请来的另一个朋友，戴萌，已经行动力十足地开始了危险的实验。

“外套可以脱耶。”

“裤子也可以脱。”

“内衣也可以！”

“就剩内裤...诶，你干吗坐那么远？”戴萌奇怪地看着莫寒。

“把衣服穿上。”莫寒背对着她，双手抱膝。

“啊？”戴萌一头雾水，先不说大家都是女的，这只是个虚拟人物啊，“你给芭比娃娃换衣服时也会害羞吗？”

“我不玩芭比娃娃。”莫寒身体往前倾了些，焦躁地左右摇晃起来，“快点、把衣服、穿上。”

戴萌有时候像个小公主，皮起来又像个小男孩，现在的她显然是后者。她悄悄地靠近莫寒，猛地一下从后面抱住她。

“啊！！！”莫寒吓到飞起。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你那什么表情，好好笑哦。”戴萌压着莫寒倒在地上，笑得狂拍地面，这部分的场景做得不算真实，没有扬尘，手心甚至没沾上土。

戴萌的笑声渐渐减弱了，从恶作剧得逞的坏笑变成了缓解尴尬的假笑。莫寒的角色是名成年男性，肌肉紧实，线条清晰，生理功能也很健全，这是顶在戴萌小腹的那根东西告诉她的。

“哎、不是、我说，你们公司根本就是在搞黄吧？”戴萌边吐槽边解开莫寒腰上的空手道黑带，掀起宽松的衣服下摆，整个人钻进去，扒下她的裤子近距离研究起来。

“卧槽，也做得太真实了点吧？”

戴萌的声音从衣服里传出来，莫寒几乎要原地自杀了。

“还会湿耶！”戴萌一惊一乍的。

“差不多可以了啊，快点出、出来...唔...”莫寒大脑一片空白，她再没经验也知道这湿热的包裹感来自于哪儿。

戴萌没再继续说话，她正忙着吮吸挺立的性器。虚拟世界中的理智似乎不太在线，从悬崖跳下都不会死，跟好友的游戏人物做个爱又算什么呢？屁都不算。

人物设计全都选用了最优值，没有让人不悦的气味，也没有这样那样的现实顾虑，干净的肉体滚烫而坚硬，戴萌吞下第一波涌出的液体，喘息着扒掉了莫寒的上衣。

戴萌习惯性地往后撩了下头发，好像这是她自己的身体一样。

她是戴萌，她又不是。

她是莫寒，他又不是。

莫寒是女孩子，很瘦，瘦到不用练腹肌也有好看的马甲线，瘦却有胸有屁股，简直没处说理。

而身下的人是男孩子，健硕的胸肌因为剧烈呼吸而起伏着，除了被系统处理过的男声能听出一点点莫寒的味道，他与莫寒毫无相似之处。

“戴萌，放手，你疯了吗！”莫寒挣扎，但无济于事，这两个角色的力量值设定差不多，她在位置上不占优势。

“有什么不好。”戴萌的脸离她只有几厘米，打在脸上的呼吸过分真实，“你刚刚都爽过了，这次该换我了。”

莫寒不知道这算不算初吻，科技已经发展到了这个地步，老旧的定义也是时候该更新了。

她进入了戴萌的身体，她听到了戴萌的呻吟，她不敢闭眼，她需要死死盯住这张陌生的脸。

游戏还原触感的同时也剥离了对于危险的敬畏，人是复杂的生物，不会受伤并不足以说服他们尝试危险的技能。

混乱的行为一点点摧毁着莫寒的理智，她由完全的被动渐渐地变为主动，把那些俗套的伦理问题都抛到了脑后。这个世界的一切都是虚假的，除了性爱带来的快感。

“爽吗？”她翻身占据了上位，手抬着戴萌的大腿往上推，啪啪的撞击声愈演愈烈，她看向两人交合处的目光虔诚而热烈。

戴萌浑身湿透，汗水在几秒后刷新重置，程序员很贴心，没有让湿润的内里也重置，不然她可能要死在干燥的撕裂感中。这一细节也让她更确认了自己的猜想，这根本不是一个正经的格斗游戏。不过那跟她又有什么关系。

“爽啊，爽翻了。”戴萌笑着说，她根本不在乎自己表情是不是淫荡，也不在意身上的人是谁，那只是一个符号，一件工具。

“操、我还找什么男朋友。”戴萌语气近乎疯狂，她的手摸过莫寒紧致的腹肌，饱满的胸廓，还有青筋暴起的手臂，这具身体完全符合她的取向，“我没睡过比你更帅的了。”

莫寒的动作有一瞬的迟疑，她与戴萌相识多年，但两人很少讨论情感问题，戴萌起初尝试过，在莫寒多次表示她对爱情与八卦都毫无兴趣之后只得作罢。

“你就是只看脸才会每次都谈不长。”莫寒加快速度，她逐渐找到了诀窍。

戴萌被戳到了痛处，不服气地反击道：“你不是没兴趣吗，怎么知道得这么清楚。”

莫寒没再说话，在别人身体里释放的感觉相当新奇，她拥抱住同样颤抖的戴萌，闭上眼睛，亲吻她微张的唇。

“你倒是真不看脸。”戴萌也闭着眼，“不然早该爱我爱得死去活来了。”

莫寒咬她，毫不留情地，这种臭屁言论她听得多了，早就有了抗体。

“闭嘴吧自恋狂。”莫寒的呼吸又急促了起来，“测试时间只到十点，还有半小时。”

“废话和做爱二选一。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“啊......”

戴萌挠挠脑袋，清爽的短发被揉得凌乱。她今天选了一个男性角色，高大英俊，肩宽腰细，头还小小的。

莫寒依然是一名日本帅哥，跟前几天一样。她看到戴萌时愣了一下，对方便趁着这个机会开口了。

“我忘记告诉你换个女性角色了。”戴萌语气十分懊恼，“机会难得，我也想当次男生试试。”

“那我去换。”莫寒把食指举到右上方，往下用力一甩，系统窗口没有出现，她才想起这是自由模式。退出的办法只有两个，等到测试时间结束，或者主动认输。

“你认输，不然我退不出去。”莫寒说。

“凭什么！你自己认不就好了。”

“是你要换的啊。”

“我可没说。”戴萌叉着腰，理直气壮地说：“我只是说当男生，又没说当直男。”

莫寒双手抱胸，食指在手臂上哒哒地敲着，她的角色比戴萌矮上半头，她得仰着脖子才能跟她对视。

“看我干吗，做不做，一句话的事。”戴萌开始解腰带，这个角色也不知道参考了哪国的特种兵，服装设计堪称制服诱惑的典范。

“做就过来，不做就认输。”

两人间的距离不过几步，戴萌话音未落，莫寒已经跪到了她面前。牙齿咬上反光的金属拉链，歪着脑袋往下一扯。

莫寒从未表明过她的性取向，但戴萌直觉上认为她是弯的，也不知道她一个直女哪来的这种狗屁直觉。

“你来真的？”戴萌有点慌，单纯做爱的话，手指也好，那啥也罢，说得粗鲁点，眼一闭谁还管进去的是什么。

但口交不一样，你要直面它、握住它、含弄它，用尽全力去取悦它。这颠覆了戴萌的认知，她觉得姬佬都是很反感这东西的。

戴萌有点上头，她算半个腐女，男男开车文看得不少，做梦也没想到自己能有实战的一天。

莫寒的短发被抓着往下扯，后脑勺那里，她只得仰起头，戴萌硬挺的性器从她口中滑出来，很快又被握着强塞了进去。

莫寒有点难受，尺寸并不友好的棍状物冲撞着她的咽喉，虚拟人物虽然不会真吐出来，但呕吐感依然存在。

戴萌没有松开手的意思，莫寒也只能保持着仰头的姿势，她喘息着眯起眼，是湿漉漉的下目线。

戴萌终于从她嘴里撤出来，粘稠的白色液体洒在莫寒脸上，有些进了眼睛，火辣辣的t。

她还没来得及擦掉，就被戴萌抓着腰带拎了起来，又扔回了地上。代表着力量与技巧的黑色腰带现在像个笑话，戴萌跪在她身后，裤子的布料在她手里不堪一击。莫寒咬紧牙关，她知道是什么在进入自己的身体。

疼。

钻心的疼。

意识仿佛被抛进了一片纯白的空间，只看得见虚无，只感受得到痛苦。

莫寒开始怀疑，这个游戏的目标用户群到底是谁，是色情狂，还是sm爱好者。

莫寒感觉自己被贯穿了，残留的精液完全没起到润滑作用，强烈的撕裂感连最末梢的神经都侵袭到了，她的指尖在颤抖。她反手挡在身后，可戴萌拉开了她，继续不管不顾地一次次深入。

混蛋，不会受伤就这么肆无忌惮。莫寒咬牙切齿地诅咒着身后的人。

莫寒的上衣还好好地穿着，腰带被戴萌抓在手里，成为了她深入时的助力。

能在这种剧烈疼痛下找到快感的一定不是一般的抖m，很可惜莫寒不是。所以戴萌在后面自顾自地抽插着，她在前面被永无止境的疼痛折磨得精神恍惚。

游戏人物永远是完整的。举个例子，如果你用刀砍掉莫寒的手臂，她会感受到断肢的痛苦，但胳膊还好好的在那儿，能挥能打，没有伤痕，也不会流血。

所以戴萌感受不到所谓的撕裂伤，莫寒不吭声，不反抗，她还以为是自己厉害，干得她说不出话。

这场灾难终于迎来了新一次的暂停，奄奄一息的莫寒又被拎起来，摆成仰卧的姿势，戴萌正面压上，她还想再来一发。

“等一下...”莫寒用膝盖抵住她，声音嘶哑，这种没用的地方倒是做得很精细。

“干吗，爽得受不住了？”明明是张硬朗帅哥脸，配上戴萌的男声加微表情，不知为何gay得要命，“乖，腿放下，好孩子才有糖吃。”

莫寒闭上眼，这个人被性欲冲昏头脑，又被角色扮演搞到失了智，她不想再废话了。

“我认输了。”话音刚落，莫寒的身影消失在了空气中。

戴萌孤伶伶地跪在地上，濡湿的顶端蹭在粗糙的地面上，视线中飘着一个大大的标志：YOU WIN

“win你个头啊。”戴萌狠狠地给了地板一拳。

“哎呀，被你发现啦。”

程序员笑得挺羞涩，谁看了都以为她在聊偷藏的零食，没想到事实如此的少儿不宜。

“那是成人版的功能，通贩版本是非常健全的，我保证。”妹子很漂亮，双手合十求原谅的样子可怜又可爱。

“你、啊。”莫寒很无奈，她深知张语格本质是个小腹黑，可对着这张脸又实在生不起气来。

“一般人可没有资格试玩哦，这是个机密项目。”张语格表情还有点小得意，“你是我的关系户。”

“那还真是谢谢你哦。”莫寒捏了捏她的脸。

“不过成人版还不一定能上。”张语格乖乖地任姐姐揉搓，“为了弥补细节的不足，调高了敏感度又降低了理智，待久了可能会影响现实世界。”

“怎么说？”

“嗯...或许跟吸毒差不多？”张语格语速慢悠悠，“因为很容易获得快感，所以阈值会被拔高，然后会去尝试一些更刺激的事，大概是这么个过程。”

张语格推了推眼镜：“只在游戏里这样是没问题啦，但人类这种生物呐，唉，不说了，难受。”

“等一下，你的意思是，在游戏里那、那啥，会比现实世界更、更...”莫寒脸都红了。

“更爽。”张语格一本正经地说。

“我怎么没觉得...”莫寒声音小小的，“明明痛得要死...”

“嗯？不应该啊？你做什么了？”张语格眼睛一亮，耳朵迅速凑了过来。

“就是...酱酱酿酿。”莫寒红得像颗番茄。

“哦？嗯？...我的天呐！”张语格瞪大眼睛，“可我们还没上线bl模块。”

“...是我想的那样吗？”

“我想是的。”张语格的脸皱成一团，光听描述她都觉得疼的，“所以说，她对你做的事，被系统判定为攻击。”

莫寒两眼一黑。

“抱歉，我也没想到你会去测试这个功能。”张语格噼里啪啦地敲起键盘，“让我看看是谁那么大本事，能让我们莫莫...”

“等一下！！”莫寒去扑张语格。

“啊。”

但为时已晚，登录人资料已经显示在了屏幕上。

戴萌这张证件照看起来是花了大价钱的，妆容精致、发型考究、修图审美很高，把她整张脸的优势发挥到了极致。

“这可比她的自拍好看多了。”张语格摸了摸下巴。

莫寒挂在张语格身上，脸死死地埋在她肩膀，整个人大写的生无可恋。

“要告诉她吗？”

“当然不！”莫寒发出尖叫，这事的尴尬程度比裙子塞到内裤里还要高，让戴萌知道了她不如直接去死。

“害。”张语格摆摆手，像个看透一切的老干部，“你就是太惯着她了。”

“我没有。”

“还没有呢？”张语格叹气，“前几年你们俩还能吵架，能冷战，最近呢，是不是相处得还挺和谐的？”

“没有鼓励冷战的意思哦。”张语格补充道。

莫寒沉默了。

“不抱期望，就不会失望，我懂的。”情感大师张语格拍拍她的背。

“但这样可追不到女孩子呐。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

现在是晚上六点五十分，距测试开始还有十分钟。戴萌在屋内焦急地踱步，确认了五次游戏装置是否佩戴齐全，八次网络是否稳定。

她不确定莫寒今天还会不会邀请自己，毕竟昨天结束得很尴尬，莫寒也没回复她之后的问候信息。

七点整。

系统信息：【momo邀请您进入游戏】

戴萌握拳：yes！

好友信息：【momo：你还选昨天那个】

“你昨天弄疼我了。”

莫寒抬手时带起了细软的发梢，她今天选了个女性角色，外貌与本人有七分像。她的指尖狠狠戳在戴萌胸口，虽然矮但气势汹汹。

“快点给我道歉，混蛋。”

“啊？呃...对、对不起...”戴萌身高赢了一头，气场却输了半米，唯唯诺诺的样子像个挨训的小学生，“你也没...我以为...”怂到有意见也不敢直说。

“不要你以为，要我认为。”莫寒揪着戴萌的衣领把她往屋里拽，今天的场景是一套海边别墅，阳光穿过落地窗洒在大床上，也洒在了戴萌身上，她是被莫寒扔过去的。

“我认为你有必要补偿我。”

莫寒是站在床上的，她抬起脚又踏下，坚硬的靴底踩在戴萌胸口，旋转碾压。戴萌双手握住她的脚踝对抗着，声音像要窒息。

“莫莫...我...喘不过气...”

“那再好不过了。”莫寒扬起嘴角，加重了踩踏的力度，格斗游戏终于回归了初心。

持续的压制触发了眩晕效果，花白的画面占据了戴萌的视线，恢复正常时，莫寒上身只剩了一件打底背心。

“手，拿开。”莫寒命令道，刚被脱下的衬衫从她手中滑落。

戴萌松手的同时闭上了眼，她觉得这就是莫寒所说的补偿。胸口的压迫感消失了，取而代之的是踢在腹部的重击。

戴萌痛得蜷缩起来，莫寒又踩着她的胯骨把她蹬回了平躺的姿势。

“裤子，脱掉。”

戴萌机械地执行着命令，解开皮带、纽扣，两手抓住裤腰，臀部短暂地离开床面。

“可以了。”

戴萌停下动作，工装裤只脱了四分之一，但已经足够应付接下来的事。

莫寒所说的补偿可能不是指刚才的那顿拳打脚踢，或许也包括，但现在这件事显然更重要。戴萌身体的一部分进入了一处温暖湿润的地方，莫寒跪坐在她身上，吻被急促的喘息冲得若即若离。

原来莫寒是要睡她，戴萌想。

莫寒的呻吟声很快充斥了整间屋子，她忘情地摆动着腰身，紧窄的甬道积极地与昂扬的性器摩擦互动着。高潮的红晕染上了脸颊，也沾湿了眼角，身体的主人看起来并不抵触与异性做爱。

果然是错觉吧，戴萌想。莫寒不交男朋友只是因为嫌麻烦，不是因为性冷淡，更不是因为她其实喜欢女生。

戴萌认为这个推论合情合理，从某些角度来说，是的。只不过时间紧张，她没顾得上仔细想想，用男性角色与莫寒做爱、并且乐在其中的自己，又到底是个什么性取向。

虚拟世界的一切都无比美好，触感、味道、甚至没有耐久度。她得以无缝衔接两次性爱，不需要喘息。

戴萌翻身把莫寒压到床上，后者的马丁靴在挣扎时踢上了她的后脑勺，她对莫寒的暴力行为已经有了免疫。

残留的白浊液体被新一轮的抽插挤了出来，莫寒狠狠咬上戴萌的唇，却又热情地迎合着她的进出。她的身体被艹得发烫，呻吟声愈发嘶哑，她似乎很喜欢，但拳头有它自己的想法。

攻击持续不断地落在戴萌脸上，没有伤，但很疼。这个集色情与暴力为一体的游戏让人变得疯狂，戴萌吻她、也咬她。在高潮前撤出来，将浓稠的体液射在她胸前，再俯身舔掉，撕咬她早已被蹂躏得红肿的乳尖。

“艹，当男的好爽啊。”戴萌的声音亢奋十足，她强行分开莫寒的腿，硬烫的性器再次贯穿了她的身体。

莫寒放弃了，手臂摔回床面，任这个亢奋的混蛋折腾自己。她的角色确实跟本人很像，嘴唇的形状像，盯着天花板发呆的眼神更像。

戴萌的手阻挡了她的视线，随后按在了她脸上，她听起来不太高兴：“在想什么？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我不知道。”戴萌看起来很无力，“我从来不知道你在想什么。”

“你知道的，你只是不想提。”

“我不知道！不、知、道！”戴萌吼出声，攥起的拳狠狠砸在床上，“我曾经...曾经以为你喜欢我。”

莫寒怔了一下。

“可你会毫无缘由地不理我，好像一点都不在乎我，我找男朋友你也不介意，没有人会这样对喜欢的人。”

莫寒的表情似乎变柔和了，她抬手去摸戴萌的脸，但因为触感完全不像本人，她又放下了。不知内情的戴萌猛汉落泪就在一瞬间。

“噗，不是，你用这张脸哭我会很想笑。”

“那你不要看啊！”戴萌用手臂挡住眼睛，她以为她跟莫寒已经达成了某种默契，能够像普通朋友一般相处。现在看来，只是自欺欺人罢了。

“好好好，我不看。”莫寒嘴角有藏不住的笑意，“说点别的吧，你知道今天是最后的测试日吗？”

“当然不，怎么，要上线了吗？”

“对，不过是健康版，不能脱衣服，更不能做爱。”

“啊？啊？？为什么啊！”戴萌难以接受。

“伦理审查没过去，tako说的。”莫寒摸摸她的头，“说有让人分不清虚拟与现实的风险。”

“胡扯！怎么可能，谁会分不清。”

“......我。”莫寒停顿了一秒，“也或许、我们？”

戴萌的气势立刻消了大半，她觉得莫寒说得有道理：“那以后就不能......”

“嗯，我们回现实说。”莫寒抓住她，目光闪躲，“你明天有空吗，我有话跟你说。”

“你不能现在说吗？”

“很重要的事，我想在一个清醒的状态说，而且...这是最后的狂欢了。”

莫寒勾上戴萌的脖子，目光里满是色情的挑衅。

“你想浪费的话，我都随你。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

说好的清醒状态呢？

戴萌缓缓摆正脑袋，天花板成为了她的新注视对象，上一个正躺在她怀里。

莫寒的睡脸很可爱，虽然她只是在闭目养神，没有睡着，但这并不影响她的可爱。

虚拟世界只有最基本的气味，远不如现实中那么立体、层次分明。莫寒不动时还好，一动起来，洗发水的清香与女孩子的体香混合着扑过来，戴萌也不知道自己在紧张些什么。

她来得不早也不晚，是与莫寒约好的时间。可这人开门时穿着睡衣，背心和短裤上还有热气腾腾的褶皱。戴萌合理推测她是刚从被窝里爬出来，顺便联想了一下衣服是如何被夹在床单与莫寒的身体之间，又是如何被揉搓成现在这样的。

在半分钟的拉扯与沉默之后，戴萌倒在了床上。两人起初是肩并肩躺着的，后来莫寒翻了个身，两人就变成了现在这个姿势。

她们俩从未如此亲密过——在现实中，莫寒枕着她的手臂，轻颤的睫毛暴露了她装睡的行为。拙劣的演技结束在几十秒后，她眯起眼偷看戴萌。正巧戴萌也在看她。

对视从现在开始。

“你是不是瘦了？”戴萌摸摸她的脸。

“没有啊。”

“肯定有，肩膀都薄了。”戴萌的手继续往下。

“真的假的......”

“真的，腰也细了。”戴萌的手滑到后腰，又绕到身前，捏捏肚子上并不存在的肉。

莫寒轻轻拍了下她的手。

小背心被往上推了一些，画面变得像健全的色情写真。软弹的触感倚着戴萌的手指，沟壑间有浅浅的潮气，闷热的午睡时光是奶香味的。

莫寒又拍了戴萌一下，与刚才的意味不太相同。潮湿的掌心没有在警告后离开，而是握住了这只不安分的手。握住，然后轻轻往上拉。

于是戴萌的指尖从棉布与肌肤间挤了进去，拢住了那团柔软。敏感的乳尖很不给面子，早在被触碰前就挺立了起来，让主人羞愧地移开目光，在对视中败下阵来。

按照张语格的说法，虚拟世界调高了敏感度，所以性爱会比现实世界更舒服。莫寒直到刚刚为止还对此深信不疑。

戴萌贴心地挤进了莫寒两腿之间，硬质的牛仔裤贴上那处湿润的地方，轻轻磨蹭着。

“不是有话跟我说吗，先说，还是先做？”戴萌认真地征求她的意见，仿佛这两件事都不急，谁先谁后都无所谓。

“先说...”莫寒紧紧夹着戴萌的腿，这是她无法抗拒的本能反应。两人离得很近，她仰起头，鼻尖已经蹭上了戴萌的脸。

“说什么？”戴萌配合地低下头，两人的嘴唇几乎要贴到一起。她稍稍并拢食指与中指，揉捻着充血的乳尖，“你心跳好快。”

如果虚拟世界的不作数，那这才是莫寒真正意义上的初吻。喘息带起的晃动促成了最初的接触，之后没人想要分开。

莫寒的回答似乎被忽略了，但其实先说也好，先做也罢，从结果上来说都是一样的。

“我是想说...”莫寒被推成了平躺的姿势，戴萌正撑在她身上。

“等会儿再说。”戴萌撩起她被汗水打湿的背心，莫寒配合着抬起手臂。

“不行...唔...”莫寒坚持道，她很固执，但戴萌也一样，她的吻落在胸口，完全不听劝阻。

“你不听、会、会后悔的。”莫寒挺起腰，她的内裤已经湿透了，湿热的舔吻一下下冲击着她的理智，她能撑到现在已经很不容易。

戴萌抬起头，看起来不太情愿：那你说吧。”

“我喜欢你...”莫寒脱口而出，然后眼睛猛地睁大，“不是！我不是想说这个，我为什么会说这个，我一点都不喜欢你。”

“我想说。”莫寒稳了稳情绪，“如果我们能顺利做完，并且彼此都不讨厌的话，要不要试试看在一起？”

“你说不喜欢我，又说要在一起。”

“我没说在一起，我是说能做完的话...”

“你说不喜欢我，又说要睡我。”

“我没说要睡你，我......啊，疯了。”莫寒变得咬牙切齿起来，“我喜欢你，喜欢你！喜欢你！满意了吧！”

“嗯，一般般吧。”戴萌扬起嘴角，情绪从别扭的卑微转为了有恃无恐的嚣张。患得患失的戴萌只存在于无法确认莫寒心意的状况中，与现在的她毫无瓜葛。

为什么不早说呢？戴萌想，但她没有问出来。推己及人，答案应该很复杂很纠结很让人不爽但又很无所谓。她懒得去管，至少不要现在管。

“说完了吗？”戴萌含住莫寒的唇，后者微弱地嗯了一声。

“那、来做吧。”

莫寒用行动给出了回答，赤裸的身体因为急促的呼吸而起伏着，蒸腾出暧昧的气息。

莫寒回应着戴萌的吻，解开她衣服的纽扣，她们得以毫无保留地拥抱。

戴萌咬她的脖颈时，她仰起头，发出细微的喘息。戴萌吻她胸上的痣，不满地控诉这位置过于色情时，她就咬着嘴唇笑而不语。

她与戴萌相处时总是被动，表面上的强势并不足以掩盖那些暗恋者的小心思，表里不一的表现让她看起来像个傲娇，她现在终于能为自己正名——她也可以很坦诚。

内裤离开身体时，将丰沛的体液拉出了透明的丝线，沾了一点在她腿根，凉凉的，又很快被戴萌温热的呼吸所覆盖。

“你好湿。”戴萌的声音也染了水汽，挺翘的鼻梁磨蹭着敏感的软肉，舌尖舔过水润的入口，勾起了甬道更热情的回应。

莫寒紧张到浑身肌肉都绷紧了，戴萌的舔吻让她放松了一点点，随后进入的手指，则让她整个人都软了下去。

戴萌想起莫寒的前提：顺利做完，并且彼此都不讨厌。她现在才反应过来这人在担心些什么。

难道我还会做到一半突然冒出来一句，“抱歉，我果然没办法接受女生”吗？

戴萌叹气，为自己稳如泰山的直女形象，也为莫寒过分稀薄的安全感。

卧室很安静，轻声的叹息传入莫寒耳朵里，她瞬间又恢复了紧张。戴萌在此刻放入了第二根手指，拓宽的同时按揉着内壁上的凸起，适时舒缓了莫寒紧绷的情绪。

戴萌撑起身体，回到上面与莫寒接吻。她有时能从另一个视角看自己，她觉得这是异能的一种，但莫寒说她只是镜子照太多的自恋狂。

今天的视角在侧边，她得以欣赏自己手臂上漂亮的肌肉线条。撑着身体的那只，还有前后移动着，一次次地撞出莫寒细碎呻吟的那只。

莫寒纤细的手臂攀在她背后，因为高潮而颤抖着。她叫到没了力气，连几道浅淡的抓痕都留不下。

戴萌向来羡慕莫寒的瘦削，除了现在，现在她对此不屑一顾。

要那么瘦干什么，中看不中用。

她在某些时候很像个小学生，你夸她什么什么干得不错，她就会得意洋洋地再干上几次给你看。

被干的人很疲惫，却又舍不得放开，只能赌气似的揉乱戴萌的头发，回应她的只有再次深入的手指。

“讨厌吗？”戴萌问。

莫寒摇摇头，连续的高潮让她脑袋不太清醒，几秒后才反应过来戴萌为什么会问这个奇怪的问题。

“那，喜欢吗？”戴萌声音带笑，动词的宾语已经悄然转变，像她们的关系一样。

紧绷的神经终于放松，莫寒突然觉得没那么累了。她抱住戴萌，把头埋在她肩膀，像个普通的，恋爱中的小女生那样。

戴萌揉揉她的脑袋，然后红着脸，把迟到许久的告白悄悄讲在她耳边。

END


End file.
